Music from the heart
by Robotech
Summary: Berk is a small town in the middle of Kansas. This small town is known for it's many talents in the musical arts. Unfortunately, Hiccup is forced to play music that his father wants him to play and is made fun of because of that music. Hiccup, however, has a secret that only he, Gobber, and Toothless knows. He has a nack for singing. Can he keep it a secret and get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This is Berk. A small city located in the middle of nowhere in Kansas. Usually cities are well known for their sports teams, historical sites, and festivities. Here we have, Music! See our town has been known for the hit singing artists, guitarists, drums, or any type of instrument and genre. All of them have gotten record deals from the hit record company, Dragon nest. They come every year looking for new talent. Sometimes they will find a few, other times there will be none. Anyways, they scout around Berk high school for new talents in any musical field. Most of the kids here go for rap, rock, country, and hip hop, anything that their voices or skills fit well to.

As for me, my name is Hiccup, I attend Berk high as a student for instrumental music. You would think I am good at playing, which I am, but it isn't what I want or what I am best at. You see, ever since my mother died, when I was five, my father has pushed onto me the tradition that has been passed on in my family for years and years. And that would be playing Symphonies from all eras. He won't let me do anything else but that. Sadly, cause of this, I have no friends and have been bullied since middle school.

In fact I am about to enter the school grounds now. Hopefully I can get to class before-. "Where do you think you're going useless?!" someone shouted from behind me_. "Great, just great. I was so close to_ _escaping too_." I turn to find a large barrel-chested teen approaching me with a smirk on his face. His name is Snotlout. He was dressed in his usual black leather jacket with spiked shoulder pads, his black torn jeans, and his black hair a spikey mess everywhere. "Thought you could get away from your morning beatings cuz?" He said as he pounded his fist in his other hand. Snotlout is indeed my cousin, although we look almost nothing alike. He was the one that started bullying me in middle school and made my life a living hell. His talent in this school is heavy metal and tends to show off whenever a pretty woman enters the room. "I don't know what you mean Snotlout. I was simply heading to class." I responded before getting a punch to the face sending me flat on my back. "Shut your ugly face. Don't talk back to me useless." He said before laughing rudely and walking into the school.

I could only groan in pain as I slowly sat up making sure my head stops spinning before even attempting to walk into school. I arrived in my classroom… late. The class was whispering and giggling at the black eye I got from Snotlout as I made my way to my seat. I glanced around the classroom picking out faces I knew. I spot the twins Ruff and Tuff practicing their duet skills. They don't ever do romance duets, they focus on things like hip hop or rock duets. I look across from them to find Fishlegs looking into another book on Elvis. His goal was to sound as great as him and is actually pretty close. Next to him sat Astrid, his crush since elementary school. Her golden hair shone bright from the sunlight coming into the room making her blue eyes seem to sparkle. She wore shorts and a flannel t shirt with cowboy boots. Hiccup knew better though. She looks innocent but say the wrong things she will give you a beating. It's terrifying yet mysterious.

She has a talent for singing any genre and is most likely going to be recruited for The Dragon Nest record deal. Suddenly she looks at me and I quickly look down at my music notes. _Crap did she see me looking at her?_ I thought to myself as I stared at the notes. After a minute or two I glance up to see her talking to another girl. I could only sigh in relief before class began. The rest of class was boring and nothing seemed to catch my attention. Nothing caught my attention till lunch time that a group of girls walked by my table and caught a bit of their conversation. "I can't wait to go to the Raven Point club tonight to hear the ever elusive Nightfury. What about you guys?" "I can't wait either! I heard that he only ever does two songs a night." "That's right but his voice is so amazing and affects my very soul." They gossiped to each other. I had to hold down a blush spreading over my face, because what people didn't know was that I was the Nightfury. I had started singing there in secret letting my feelings out in songs until my dad's friend and owner of the club discovered what I had been doing, instead of revealing my true talent to everyone he coached me in secret and let me sing in front of audiences in his club in disguise.

By the end of the school day I was planning what songs I would sing tonight before being shoved from behind. "What you doing useless? Teaching yourself to be one of us?" Snotlout said before laughing and shoving me again. Tuff laughed alongside Snotlout. "Ya useless you're going to need more than a music sheet to be as great as the rest of us." Tuff says before taking the sheets and ripping them to shreds. "Hey stop that you guys!" I shout at them trying to grab the remains before they were all ripped up but was stopped by Snotlouts fist. "Shut up useless hahahaha" he laughs as I was knocked back to the floor only to see all my papers ripped to shreds. "Go back to your crappy music. Stay out of modern music you weakling." Snotlout says snidely before laughing and walking away with Tuff.

I sat up in pain an angrily glared at their backs before I sighed sadly_. "No one would ever appreciate me for me. I'll just have to continue this double life._" I thought to myself as I got up and headed home. Hoping that tonight will help me forget my worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Driving home was a shear nightmare. It was like the gods hated me or something. Traffic through the city was obnoxiously bad and not to mention the fact that my car, a red 1999 Chevy trailblazer, blew a tire five miles away from the house. By the time I got home it was almost dark out. As I pulled into the driveway the first thing I noticed was the pitch black windows of my house. I sighed as I got out and walked up to the front door. Opening the door to the large house seemed like a mistake as a large black German Shepard pounced on me full force, knocking the wind out of me.

"Guah! Toothless! Get… off…" I tried to say as I pushed the massive dog off me. Toothless backed off only to start licking my face. "Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" I laughed as I managed to get up and close the front door. The house was quiet and a sense of loneliness filled the air around me. I walked to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge door. I pulled it off and turned on the light to read it.

"_Dear Hiccup,_

_I have gone away on a business trip. I should return in a month or so. Keep the beast out of trouble. Do your chores and homework. Keep practicing Mozart's symphony before going to help Gobber at the club. Also No party's while I am gone. Be good, stay safe, I'll be back soon. Probably. _

_Signed, Stoick_

I could only sigh as I put the note down on the counter. "And I'll be here. Maybe." I say as I turned towards the stairs and walked to my room with Toothless following close behind. "I bet you're hungry aren't you bud?" I ask smiling down at my only friend. He barked happily as I opened the door to my room. I grabbed Toothless's food bowl and scoped some food into his bowl. I smile watching him eat before turning around to my closet and opening it up to change into my alternate identity. "Well, better not keep them waiting." I say smiling as I head out the door with my attire in hand.

**Astrid Pov:**

"Why do we have to go to the club with Snotlout? Couldn't we just go without him?" I whined while button mashing the xbox remote to get out of Ruff's death grip in WWE 2K15. "We are going with him cause of my idiot twin brother inviting him to come with us." Ruff explained while smiling evilly as her character body slams mine. "Ugh. I hate him though. He's always trying to hit on me. Not to mention he is a total jerk." I said angrily as I watch my character lose to Ruff's. "Well no use whining. We got to head over now for the Nightfury's performance. I know that will make you happy and forget about Snotlout." Ruff says shutting the xbox off and grabbing the keys. "Yah, you're probably right. As long as Snotlout doesn't bother me the whole time" I sighed as I followed her out to her black ford F-150.

The drive was relatively short but soon the club came into view. Gobber's Smithery, a Viking themed club that has been a big hangout place for teens to let loose and have fun. It got real popular once the mysterious Nightfury appeared out of nowhere and unleashed his amazing voice onto his captivated audience. No one knows who he is and he has never revealed any hints. The only thing everyone does know about him is his emotions behind his voice. Every song he sings you can hear his happiness, his pain, his anger, and his sorrow. That's what makes him so great. That's why everyone adores him. One day I hope to see who he is.

We entered the club and found Snotlout, Tuff, And Fishlegs at a table close to the stage. Snotlout caught sight of me and gave me a sly smile as he checked me out. Inside I could feel myself boil in anger and disgust. I sat opposite of him and only looked at the stage hoping and waiting. I could see out of the corner of my eye his scowl at my actions but he kept in check, for now. Suddenly the lights turned off leaving only the torches and fireplaces in the middle of the tables as the only source of light.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all ages. Are ye ready for the main course?!" A well rounded blond haired man asked stepping out on stage curling his long mustache. The audience roared in applause and anticipation. "Then let me introduce you, to the one, the only, Nightfury!" Gobber announced as he exited the stage. The spot light flickered off before flickering back on revealing, The Nightfury. He stood on stage with his usual attire. He wore his green and brown pants with brown under armor padding. On top of that he wore black armor that had a red dragon emblem on his right shoulder and on his chest. His black helmet covered half his face hiding his hair and any recognizable features. His brown boots seemed to emit no noise as he slowly approached the mic.

"How is everyone this evening?" He asks the crowd with a smile getting a loud response of applause and cheers. "That's good to hear everyone. As you know I'll be doing only two songs as usual. So let's get this night started!" The room broke into applause once more before gradually falling silent. Slowly the guitar starts strumming up and he starts dancing on stage slowly.

**(Savin Me by Nickleback)**

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oooh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

Suddenly one of the guitarist's singings into the mic.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Suddenly he looked over towards us and raises his hand out as if asking someone to dance. His emerald green eyes seem to bore into my very being. His eyes seemed to grow softer the longer he gazed at me.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

His voice cut through me like butter. Every emotion he felt I could feel just from his voice and his eyes only confirmed them. I could only smile seeing him dance to the music and the voice he carried.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

The solo starts to play and he's smiling at everyone's smiling faces. Watching them all dance and cheer. He then stoops over and picks up a rose that had been tossed on stage. He twirls it around in his fingers staring at it before looking over towards our table again. He leapt off the stage and walked over to the table we sat at.

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

He walks around the table and hands me the rose. Our hands gently brushed causing a shock to go through my body. His gentle touch felt like a thousand volts of electricity coursing through my body. It was so pleasant and I didn't want it to end even if it was a graze of skin. His gaze was so hypnotic that I couldn't look away. They looked so familiar…

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

He suddenly breaks eye contact from me, turns, runs, and jumps back onto the stage twirling around to face the audience.

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

The song slowly fades out leaving the crowd in an uproar of cheers and whistles. I was shocked at the experience. I don't know if anyone felt the emotion behind his voice or if it was just me but his eyes showed sadness, sorrow, emptiness inside, and yet hope filled his eyes. I could only smile gently at the rose in my hand and took a sniff of the delicate flower.

"Alright everyone for my next song I'll be singing-. " Nightfury was saying before he got cut off. "Wait just a minute Nightfury. I've got a surprise for ye. You came here after a rough day so what I did before anyone got here and without you noticing. I slipped numbers under all of the audience's seats. You're going to draw a number from this hat and one of the people in the audience out of there will sing with you for your next song!" Gobber announced shocking everyone and making all the girls scream in delight. I could see Nightfury tense up but relax instantly as he is presented with a hat.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Pull your numbers out from under your seats and let's see who the lucky winner!" Gobber exclaimed. I reached under my seat and pulled out the number 359. "And the number is…." Nightfury says as he pulls out a piece of paper. "Number 359!" He announces. My heart almost skipped a beat as I stood up slowly and raised my number up so everyone could see it. "Uhm… that'd be me…?" I said as I looked directly at Nightfury's emerald green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hiccup Pov:**

Not only did Gobber spring a surprise on me, I prefer singing alone because I've been alone, the person who won the surprise was my dream girl I just had the courage to give a rose to! Oh, why Astrid? Why couldn't it of been someone else? I mean, it's a dream come true, but she is singing with my alternate identity. I could only watch as Gobber brought her on stage with me. "Congrats young lady, what is your name?" Gobber asks her. Before she even could say anything I spoke up. "Astrid Hofferson, one of Berk highs top students and…" I was saying before stopping myself feeling all the startled eyes focused on me.

I Looked next to me to see Astrid looking just as startled. "How did you know that?" She asked me with questioning eyes. Before I could cover my tracks a girl in the crowd shouted out, "We finally got a clue as to who he is!" The crowd buzzed with chatter as to figure out who he was. "Okay everyone settle down. You can solve this later. This is Nightfury's first duet, and with a girl no less." Gobber explains trying to draw the crowd's attention. "How many duets have you done Miss Astrid?" He asks. Astrid looks at him and says something I never expected. "Actually, I've never done a duet." She answered causing me to blush, which I hid as best I could.

"Well then Astrid. What duet would you like to sing?" He asked her. She looked to the crowd as everyone threw ideas out to her. She then looked over to me and stared making me feel real uncomfortable so I tried to avoid eye contact. Finally I decided to make eye contact with her and saw her crystal blue eyes studying mine. Then she leaned over to me and whispered her answer to Gobbers question. "Since you sang about needing to be saved, then let's get those heroes's you need." She whispered to me. I looked at her and understood where she was going with this. I smiled and asked, "Hero?" She smiled back. "Hero."

I turned around and walked to each of the band members telling them the song we were going to sing. I told Gobber to head of the stage for the surprise song. I looked at Astrid as she held the mike ready in her hands. "You ready?" I ask. She smiles and holds the mike up to her delicate mouth. "I was born ready." She said into the mike making the crowd roar in anticipation. I could only smile as I queue the band.

**(Hero- By Skillet)**

_The guitar starts up soon followed by the drums before an explosion of music bursts forth._

_Hiccup-I'm just a step away,_

_I'm a just a breath away;_

_Losin my faith today,_

_Astrid-Falling off the edge today!_

_Hiccup-I am just a man,_

_Not superhuman;_

_Astrid-I'm not superhuman!_

_Hiccup-Someone save me from the hate_

_Hiccup-It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

_Astrid-I'm falling from my faith today!_

_Hiccup-Just a step from the edge,_

_Just another day in the world we live;_

_(Both)_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_Hiccup-I gotta fight today,_

_To live another day;_

_Speakin' my mind today,_

_Astrid-My voice will be heard today!_

_Hiccup-I've gotta make a stand,_

_But I am just a man;_

_Astrid-I'm not superhuman!_

_Hiccup-My voice will be heard today!_

_Hiccup-It's just another war,_

_Just another family torn;_

_Astrid-My voice will be heard today!_

_Hiccup-It's just another kill,_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

_(Both)_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Just in time!_

**Normal Pov: **Astrid watched Nightfury match the beat of the music with his body and followed his every move as she danced with him on stage, feeling the emotions course through her body like blood. Gobber on the other hand watched with interest at Nightfury's, A.k.a Hiccup's, Demeanor change positively.

_Hiccup-Save me just in time..._

_Save me just in time..._

_(Both)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive,_

_We're in the fight of our lives!_

_And we're not ready to die!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe,_

_I've got a Hero!_

_I've got a Hero!_

_Livin' in me!_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right,_

_Today I'm speaking my mind,_

_And if it kills me tonight,_

_I will be ready to die!_

_A Hero's not afraid to give His life,_

_A Hero's gonna save me just in time!_

**Hiccup Pov:** I could feel all my fear washing away. I felt like I could do anything in the world. Do the impossible. I glanced over to Astrid to see her smiling face. Her eyes sparkled with excitement from doing her favorite thing in the world. I could only smile as I walked closer to her.

_I need a Hero,_

_To save me now!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Save me now!_

_I need a Hero,_

_To save my life!_

_A Hero'll save me!_

_Just in time!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive!_

_I need a Hero!_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe!_

_I need a Hero!_

_I need a Hero!_

_(Both)_

_A Hero's gonna save me,_

_Just in time!_

As the music faded out once more the crowd went ballistic. No one has ever heard the Nightfury sing a duet but the outcome was more than the crowd had hoped for. The place was going wild. I started to leave after dismissing myself and heading backstage but a hand stopped me. I turned to find myself staring into the eyes of none other than Astrid. I blushed at how close she was to my face. "Just exactly who are you Nightfury? How do you know me?" She asked me giving me a hard glare and crossing her arms. I looked to see she didn't have the mike on her. "I will not reveal myself. If you want to know who I am, you'll have to solve it." I said. She glared even harder at me. "Alright then, let's make a deal." Astrid says in a calm tone but still gave me a glare.

I gulped audibly before nodding my head quickly. "You give me clues to who you are, starting with answering my first two questions, and if I guess right on who you are I can tell whoever I want your secret. If I lose though and you aren't who I guessed then I'll…" She stops trying to think of something before I spoke up. "If you lose I'd like to take you on a date." I said without thinking before covering my mouth. She looked at me funny before agreeing. "uh… sure. I don't see how you'd benefit from dating me but whatever." She said as she sat down. I only stared at her shocked, yet again. "So tell me, how did you know who I was and that I was a top student?" She asked me snapping me out of my imagination of what our date would look like.

"Oh uh… well… I know you cause we…" I tried to find something to say to not give myself away but couldn't find anything. "I go to your school. I'm a student in the same grade. That's all you're going to get as an answer." I said as she studied me to see if I was lying. After deeming I was telling the truth she stood up. "Ok, that narrows it down tremendously. Only problem is it's not enough to make a real guess on who you are. It's kind of unfair." She huffs. I sighed thinking of a way but then I came up with a brilliant idea. "Here, this is going to be your only hints. Every show I do is based off my emotions and events of my day. If you can figure it out by the end of the week then you win. Deal?" I ask holding my hand out.

Astrid looked at it for a moment before accepting it. "Deal." She says shaking my hand. She turns and leaves me backstage in my own thoughts. It wasn't till I got home that I realized that I made a deal that could potentially end my dream of being a singer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Normal Pov:**

The next morning Hiccup awoke with a sense of foreboding and to hurry to the school. He couldn't understand why but he needed to leave now. So he leapt out of bed and threw on some clothes as quick as humanly possible. After quickly feeding Toothless he rushed out of the house and drove to school. "_Why am I hurrying? I am not running late or anything but what is this bad feeling I am getting?" _Hiccup thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot. He got out and started rushing to the door when he suddenly heard a loud startled yelp coming from the side of the building. He quietly snuck over to the corner of the building to peer around it only to find Astrid being held against the wall by her shoulders by Snotlout!

"Snotlout what the hell are you doing?! Let go!" Astrid angrily shouted at him as she tried to break free. "No. Tell me why you accepted that rose from that wimpy-ass punk Nightfury instead of talking to me, the only guy for you!" Snotlout said angrily with a gleam of hate in his eyes. "I told you before Snotlout! I am not yours! And I will never be!" Astrid spat at Snotlout as she gave a good punch to his stomach. Snotlout flinched slightly but never loosened his grip. He looks at her and bared his teeth at her. "If I can't have you, then I'll make sure no one wants you!" Snotlout said as he grabbed her by the shirt and starts to wind up a punch.

Hiccup knew he had to do something but what, what could he do? Hiccup didn't even think as he ran around the corner. Everything seemed to slow down as Snotlout released his punch. _"I'm not going to make it! Come on legs move!"_ Hiccup screamed in his head as he got closer and closer. Hiccup closed his eyes as he stepped in front of Astrid and faced Snotlout's oncoming punch.

**Astrid Pov:**

I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable punch to come smashing painfully into my face when suddenly I felt something wet sprinkle across my face and a very loud grunt in front of me. I open an eye slowly to see what had happened but then both my eyes shot open to see a brown mess of hair in front of me. I couldn't tell who he was. _"I've never seen him before… have i?"_ Astrid asked herself. "What the hell you think you're doing useless?!" I heard Snotlout say in a startled tone. _"Useless?... he couldn't mean that kid could he?" _ Astrid thought to herself. Suddenly she started seeing him everywhere. He was in her homeroom every morning in the very back corner. He has been in the same grade with her since Kindergarten. He has a locker 5 down from her. She was in almost all the same classes as him. He even gave her an umbrella in middle school that she never gave back.

She even remembered his real name. Hiccup. Not useless. Hiccup hissed in pain trying to recover from the blow to his face. "I won't let you… Hurt Astrid for your… selfish reasons…" Hiccup hissed in-between words trying to work his bruised jaw. I stared at the back of Hiccup's head astonished at his words. No one stands up against Snotlout, especially with his little gang he has going. Snotlout only laughed as he let me go and grabbed Hiccups shirt. "So what you're saying is that you'll take her place instead?" He asked chuckling. Hiccup stared defiantly and determined at Snotlout. "If it'll protect her from you, then yes." Hiccups said without any hesitation in his voice, making Snotlout stop laughing and angrily stare at him before tossing him to the side.

"You're too easy to beat and make fun of Hiccup. I will ruin her in another way. One that's more damaging than a messed up face. Later useless." Snotlout waved lazily as he headed in to class. I watched him turn the corner before looking over to Hiccup's limp body on the ground. I got up and walked over to him. I crouched down and rolled his body over onto his back to see if he was alright. He groaned in pain when moved but when he saw me he gave me a smile. "You alright Astrid?" He asked me with concern evident in his emerald green eyes. "You shouldn't have done that. I would have been fine." I told him trying to ignore the feeling of my insides melting under his worried filled eyes. "Eh, we're the Berk Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." He joked before wincing in pain. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, we better get you to the nurse to have that checked out." I said as I helped him up. He nodded his head in agreement as he gladly accepted the help. They went inside the school building all the while keeping Hiccup awake, making sure he hadn't gotten a concussion from that punch. When they got there Hiccup gave me a small wave as he lay in bed. "You sure you're going to ok Hiccup?" I asked. Hiccup stared at me with a confused look. "What?" I asked. "You just said my name." He said still looking confused. "Well ya. It is your name isn't it?" I said a bit snippily. Hiccup put his hands up in front of him in surrender. "Yes it is. It's just… you've never called me by my name…" Hiccup explained.

I felt my face heat up in a bit of embarrassment from my rudeness. "I'm sorry…" I apologized. "Its fine Astrid, don't worry about it. Anyways I'm just glad you're alright and that I made it in time." Hiccup said with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement before the bell went off. "I better head off to class Hiccup." I said looking at the clock before looking back at him. He nodded with a small smile on his face but a hint of sadness was in his eyes. I felt sad that our conversation was ending. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Say uh… Hiccup… maybe we can hang out sometime or do homework together. It'll be my way of saying thank you for what you did." I said smiling. Hiccups eyes brightened with laughter as he said with amusement in his voice, "Doing homework together is a way of saying thank you? That just sounds like a plan to have me do all your homework for you."

I punched his shoulder but not too hard, I think, as I laughed. "You know what I mean. Deal?" I ask putting my hand out. Hiccup looked at it funny before smiling. "Deal." He took my hand and shook it but that wasn't what my mind was focused on. The way he said deal… and the way he just shook my hand he sounded like… "Uh Astrid… you're going to be late for class." Hiccup's voice cut through my thoughts. I jump at having forgotten about the time. "Shit! I got to go! We'll talk later Hiccup. Here's my number. Text me so we can make plans for that homework help. Bye!" I said as I rushed a very dazed Hiccup with a scape piece of paper in his outstretched hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Astrid Pov:**

It wasn't till our school lunch break that I saw Hiccup again sitting in his usual spot, away from everyone else in the cafeteria. I stood there looking over at his table wondering where his friends were. _"He has no friends…he's been alone since Snotlout started his bullying in middle school."_ A voice in my head told me as I watched people walk by him and not even acknowledged his existence. I then looked over to my usual table to see Fishlegs talking about some new book he had just bought, the twins arguing about Thor knows what, and Snotlout… he was watching me with angry eyes but focused on the argument when he saw that I noticed him staring.

I shivered remembering this morning events and looked back over at Hiccup's lonely self. I made up my mind and strode over to Hiccup's table and sat across from him. Hiccup looked up to see me sitting across from him and immediately started choking in surprise. After he drank some of his milk he gasped for air while I sat there trying to hide my amusement at his surprised face. "A… Astrid! I… uh… wha… what can I do for you?" Hiccup stutters. I felt the urge to giggle at his flushed face._ "Wait… giggle? Astrid Hofferson does not giggle!"_ I mental shouted at myself. "What I can't sit with you?" I asked making him immediately stutter all over the place. "ah… no. I mean yes! I mean… you can. I welcome it greatly!" He said trying to make sense of his babbling. "Good." I said as I took a bite out of my burger.

We sat quietly as we ate. I noted people actually looking over and whispering things like, "what is she doing with that loser?" "Does she pity him?" "Why would anyone want to be near a failure like him?" I looked at my table and saw Snotlouts smug face as he got up and left the cafeteria with Tuffnut. Ruffnut was looking at me with a confused face before mouthing "we'll talk later" to me, to which I nodded slightly answering her. Fishlegs didn't even seem bothered by anything that was happening and focused on his plate. I suddenly realized that my status in the school was in danger. I played right into Snotlouts hands and now I'm put in a difficult position. "_What do I do now?..."_

**Hiccup's Pov:**

I noticed Astrid's mood change drastically when the whispers started up and seeing Snotlout's smug look sent my brain into overdrive breaking down the situation. Suddenly I remembered Snotlout's words from earlier. _"I will ruin her in another way. One that's more damaging than a messed up face. Later useless." _I glanced up at Astrid's face and saw her shifting uneasily as a group of kids walked by staring at her. _"That's what he meant by that. If he can't hurt her physically, he's going to hurt her mentally by attacking her status in school."_ I thought as I came up with a solution. Gathering all the courage I could muster I laid my plan out. "Sure thing Astrid, I will help you with your physics and math homework." I said loud enough for others to here. Astrid looked at me confused as the room went quite._ "Please Astrid… understand the message…"_ I silently begged as I watched her brain work. I smiled when I saw her dazzling blue eyes flash in understanding and her body relax.

"Thanks Hiccup, I've been having trouble with these recent assignments and math never really was my thing." She said with a sigh of relief. I could only smile back and nod my head as I resumed eating my lunch. The lunch room soon picked up with noise after all their rumors they started up was demolished by that white lie. I could see Astrid silently thanking me through her eyes and I could only smile and solidify the lie by explaining physics to her. I could see she wasn't really listening to me but she never stopped looking at me. She knew what my plan was and let it continue till the end of lunch.

As we were leaving to our next class, she elbowed me hard in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing the spot she bruised. "That was for putting me into that position." She said with a mock angry face. I smiled and said to her, "I'm not the one who made you come over and sit with me. That was you're doing." After saying that I got a light punch (Ok, maybe light for her) in the arm. "Besides I solved it didn't I?" I asked as I rubbed my arm. "Yea, you did, that was twice today you saved me from Snotlout." She said as we reached my locker. "It's nothing, really, I just…" I hesitated before continuing. "I don't want someone else's life to be ruined by him, especially yours Astrid." I said with confidence as I opened my locker.

The silence was almost deafening as I waited to hear her response. I started to panic that I had said too much and chased her away. Then she said something that filled me with so much joy and relief. "Thank you Hiccup, that… that means a lot." I turned to see her smiling a small smile. I smiled back at her before hearing her ask something I never thought I'd hear from her. "Say Hiccup, do you want to be friends? In secret at least." I stood there stunned into silence. I tried to say something, anything! I stared at her trying to see if she was lying, to see if I was dreaming, but there she was standing there before me waiting for my answer. "I… I would like that Astrid… I'd like that a lot." I said meaning every word of it. Her face brightened a little as she nodded her head and walked to our next class. The rest of the school day felt like a breeze after finally having someone else to talk to and not feel alone anymore.

That night I arrived early to Gobber's club two hours before opening to find Gobber setting the chairs up and piling wood at the center of each able. Gobber noticed me come in and straightens up with a surprised look. "Aren't ye a little early lad? We don't open for another two hours." He asked scratching his chin with his prosthetic hand. I shrugged and put my bag down. "I came to help out and practice my vocals before the show." I said moving the firewood to another table. "Well lad, thank you for the help. Yah know, back in my younger years I was one of the best boxers the city had ever known. I had potential to be a professional." Gobber said as he went over to the bar to wipe it down. "Really? That's amazing Gobber. I've never heard about that, not even from dad." I said with surprise in my voice. "Oh he didn't did he? Mustn't have told yah so you wouldn't know that he was my rival." Gobber went on staring off into the distance reliving his days.

"My dad was a boxer?" I asked. Gobber gave a big crooked smile. "Oh yah, he was one of the best. The only one to ever be on par with me was him, that's how we got to be great friends." Gobber replied. I thought about what he has said before turning to him. "Gobber, I have a favor to ask you." He looked at me with a questioning look. "I want you to teach me how to fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Time Skip from October 1-February 13**

It's been a few months after Hiccup had requested from to Gobber to be taught how to fight, And within that time span Hiccup improved if only a little. He still remained scrawny, but he had gained muscle without realizing it. He was a lot quicker and thought faster on his feet. As for Astrid and his secret friendship, it was kept well hidden thanks to Hiccup actually assisting Astrid in homework when she needed it. They spent the months getting to know each other and hanging out like real friends. Snotlout kept trying his best to expose them but could never outsmart Hiccup, much to Astrid's relief. Things seemed to change though once Valentine's Day drew near. Astrid still couldn't figure out the Nightfuries hints he sang in each of his songs every night she was there and then she was thrown into another loop when a student by the name of Thuggary, a friend she rarely talked to, revealed his talent for singing. Unlike the others though she felt the same emotions pour from his singing just like the Nightfuries and started falling for him, much to Hiccup's dismay. She started believing she knew the answer and would confront Nightfuy about it the night before Valentine's Day…

**That night…**

"Hiccup who do you think the Nightfury is?" Astrid asked suddenly looking over her math book just in time to see Hiccup start choking on his water he was drinking. They were at Hiccup's home just hanging like they usually did and doing their homework as a precaution to watchful eyes. Hiccup's dad, Stoick, had yet again gone on another business trip leaving them alone with Toothless which Astrid had currently curled up next to her. Hiccup recovering from his choking fit looked over at her with confusion, "What makes you think I would know?" Hiccup asks with general confusion. "I think I figured out who he is." Astrid replied with a smile as she started petting Toothless. "Well then, who?" Hiccup asked leaning forward with curiousity and… was that hope in his eyes? Astrid couldn't tell but shook her head to focus. "I believe the Nightfury is… Thuggary." She stated watching Hiccup's body seem to go stiff for a second and his eyes seemed to flash with… hurt? She couldn't tell because it was there only for an instant.

Hiccup gave her a small smile making Astrid feel uneasy about her answer. "Why you think Thuggary?" He asked trying to hide the sadness from entering his voice. "Well, he sings with the same emotion like Nightfury, he also is about the same height and is the only other possible person to be him." Astrid summed up her reasoning as Hiccup nodded and looked at his watch. "It's getting late, and Nightfury has a show on for tonight doesn't he? Better hurry." Hiccup says as he goes putting his books away and helping Astrid gather her stuff. After bidding Astrid good night he closed the door and gathered his outfit to get ready for the night. He felt broken inside. His clues had narrowed down her search, but not the way he hopped for. Looking to the starless sky, he could only sigh as he headed out to his car and to what could quite possibly be his worst night ever.

**Astrid Pov:**

"_This was it. This was the night I will finally be able to reveal the Nightfuries secret identity. So why was I not feeling excited for it? Why did Hiccup seem so… down about it?"_ I could only ask myself as I pulled into the parking lot. I went inside and straight to the back stage where I sat in a chair and waited for him. It was about 15 minutes later that I saw him walking my way. I stood up and looked at him with a smirk. "I know who you are Nightfury." I said with confidence in my voice. Nightfury only looked at me silently but his eyes seemed to be filled with pain. That didn't deter me though so I went straight on ahead. "You're Thuggary from Berk High school. We were friends in middle school but barely talk in high school, but you already knew that Thuggary." I said with a smile. My smile seemed to drop though as I watched him shake his head. "I'm not Thuggary Astrid. You are wrong." He sighed putting a hand under his mask to rub the bridge of his nose.

"_I couldn't be wrong. I just knew I couldn't be. I couldn't have lost this bet."_ I was repeating in my head but deep down I knew I had. "You lost the bet, but I won't force my win on you. It's clear that whoever this, Thuggary is, that you'd much rather be with him on a date." His voice cut into my thoughts bringing me out of them. "But it was a bet, a deals a deal." I defended but stopped when I saw a sad smile on his half covered face. "Astrid, you have feelings for another. I won't make you do something you don't want to do." He spoke softly to me before taking my hand and planting a gentle kiss on it. My hand suddenly felt warm and seemed to spread through the rest of my body from where he kissed. I could only look at his heartbroken eyes as he left to the stage. I stood there frozen looking at my hand he had kissed.

I whipped around when I heard him talk to the crowd. "I'm only doing one song tonight guys, I'm just not feeling it tonight. I just hope you all enjoy this song." He announced as the band starts up.

**(Scars by Papa Roach)**

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And my scars remind me that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>I'm pissed cause you came around  
>Why don't you just go home<br>Cause you channel all your pain  
>And I can't help you fix yourself<br>You're making me insane  
>All I can say is<em>

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<br>_

I started to feel my heart ache watching him sing his emotions out. I couldn't stand it, I did the only thing I could do. I ran out to my car and drove away.

**Hiccup Pov:**

_I tried to help you once  
>Against my own advice<br>I saw you going down  
>But you never realized<br>That you're drowning in the water  
>So I offered you my hand<br>Compassions in my nature  
>Tonight is our last stand<em>

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>You shouldn't ever come around  
>Why don't you just go home?<br>Cause you're drowning in the water  
>And I tried to grab your hand<br>And I left my heart open  
>But you didn't understand<br>But you didn't understand  
>Go fix yourself<em>

_I can't help you fix yourself  
>But at least I can say I tried<br>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
>I can't help you fix yourself<br>But at least I can say I tried  
>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life<em>

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And my scars remind me that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<br>_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And my scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<br>_

The crowd cheered as I left the stage and some wished me a happy Valentine's Day. "_Ya right…."_ I could only think as I left the club. _"Time to spend Valentine's Day like I do every year, Sit at home and do nothing but watch movies all day."_ I thought to myself as I pulled into the driveway and turned in for the night, but not before silently wishing Astrid a happy Valentine's Day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been saying much in my stories but I want thank you all for your reviews. I would also like to thank supersandman86 for that song idea. I wish I could apply it to this chapter but I think I should have used the song poison on the last chapter. I can't believe I never thought to use it. Now that I think about it I am kicking myself in the butt for not using it. I also forget to put up disclaimers to any songs or the actual httyd title. Honestly though we all know no one on here owns them so without further a due here is the next chapter.)**

**Astrid Pov:**

Having failed at discovering Nightfuries identity I decided to not let it stop me from having a great Valentine's Day. I got dressed in one of my best outfits and even though I hate make-up I applied some before heading out at noon for the day. I wanted to look my best for Thuggary when asking him to be my Valentine. Not much to my surprise there was a large group of women waiting outside his house wanting to be his Valentine. Thuggary was outside trying to explain something to another girl when he saw me. He gave me a smile but for some reason I felt no warmth from it like I did When the Nightfury or Hiccup smiled. Thuggary excused himself and made his way over to me squeezing by women. "Astrid, what are you doing here?" He asked me. I smiled. "I came to ask if you would be my Valentine Thuggary." I say nonchalantly waiting for him to say that he would be.

He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "Why would you ask me? You already have one, as a matter of fact you probably have every guy in your school as one." He says giving me a hardened look. "What? Who told you that?" I asked with confusion. Thuggary gave me a dirty look, "Snotlout told me, he heard it from Alvin, who heard it from Dugar, who even heard it from plenty other people. I am not going to be played like all the others Astrid. Not by an ugly slut like you." He snarled at me as he turned away. "I am not a slut! As for those three, they all hate me and since I wouldn't go out with Snotlout he's spreading rumors with their help!" I said enraged at being called a slut making him spin on his heels.

"I find that hard to believe since he has a Valentine and gave proof that he did. So how can he spread rumors when he has a fine girl he calls his own? Face it. You are just as you look. You're a slut wearing make-up to hide yourself." Thuggary says turning away again to face the other girl's. "Isn't that right girls?" He asks them. Women nodding and adding their own insults in seemed to surround me, I started to feel tears running down my cheeks as I turned and ran. I ran back to my car and drove off not knowing where I was heading.

**Normal Pov:**

As Thuggary watched her drive away he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Then he waited patiently till the phone clicked. "I did what you asked of me Snotlout. Now burn those pictures you have and we will pretend none of this has ever happened like we agreed on." Thuggary said into the phone calmly. He heard Snotlout chuckle darkly before replying, "Agreed, now if you'll excuse me. I've got some more planning to do." The phone went dead and he was left there alone without a care in the world as his attention was brought to the crowd of women before him.

**Astrid Pov:**

I drove. I drove for what seemed like hours. Crying and trying to think what I did wrong to deserve this_." I have been called worse before but why did it hurt more when he called me that? Maybe it was because I gained a crush on him that it had hurt so much. I should have never thought him to be the Nightfury. His eyes seemed so empty in comparison to Nightfuries. I am such an idiot._" I mentally scolded and belittled myself as I continued to drive. It wasn't till I pulled into a driveway did I notice where I ended up. I was outside of Hiccup's house, why I ended up driving here I didn't know but I got out on shaky legs with tear streaked cheeks still visible on my face and with a shaky hand knocked on Hiccup's front door.

**Hiccup's Pov:**

The day had been quite and boring. None of the movies seemed to cheer me up, I was about to try my all-time favorite movie 'The Right Stuff' when I heard a knock on the door._ "Who could that be?_" I wondered as I got up and opened the door to find a tear streaked Astrid on my doorsteps. Before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around me and started crying into my shoulder. Her body shuddered as she cried and I could do nothing but wrap my arms around her and rub her back. "A-Astrid what's wrong?" I could only ask as I tried to guide her inside to the couch. After somehow managing to get her to sit on the couch and letting her go reluctantly to get her some tissues she started talking. "I had gone to ask Thuggary to be my Valentine today… and he rejected me…" Astrid explained drying her eyes.

I knew Astrid rarely cries, for this to have happened, something bad must have really happened to her. "Why would he reject you Astrid?" I asked trying to hear more so I could help a lot better. She let a few tears stray before continuing on. "He rejected me cause of a rumor that Snotlout had spread… than he called me a slut and all the other girls that were around started calling me worse names... usually I wouldn't let that bother me but…" She stopped to wipe her face again. "You liked him…. and that's why it hurt more…" I summed up. "Well Astrid I'll have you know that you aren't a slut. Not in a million years." I said truthfully. She just shook her head. "Hiccup I am a slut and worse a bitch…" She said sadly. I watched the strong girl I have always admired from afar call herself these things and believing them. It saddened me greatly.

"Astrid you're not a bitch either. Why would you think such things?" I asked hoping I could figure something out. "I am a bitch Hiccup, I ignored you all these years and treated you like the rest of the crowd did. I hide our friendship from everyone just for status reasons. I hurt Nightfuries feeling so badly last night saying he was Thuggary that he didn't want to uphold my end of the bet. I mean who would… I am an ugly bitch anyways…" She said with sadness in her voice. "I bet he doesn't even want to ever see me again…" She sighed laying back into the couch with bloodshot eyes. _"You have no idea how wrong you are…" _I thought to myself as I sat next to her. "Astrid I can almost guarantee that he wants to see you again. As for what you've done to me, I told you before it's all in the past now. What matters to me is the friendship we have now. Want to know what I see when I look at you?" I ask her a little shakily.

She sighs before nodding. "I see a strong, proud girl that doesn't take no for an answer. A girl that is confident in her abilities and strength that she can overcome any obstacle in her path. She is as her name describes her as, a divine beauty." I said with confidence in my voice. Astrid stared at me before a smile started forming on her face. "Thanks Hiccup…" She whispered as she gave me a hug. I went rigid for a second before relaxing into it and hugging her back. "Anytime Milady." I said. She pulled away enough to give me a weird look. "Milady? Since when do you call me that?" She asked me trying to fight back a laugh. I smiled cheekily at her. "Well you deserve to be treated as a lady so I decided that's what I'll call you." She just shook her head with a small smile. "Whatever you say dragon boy. Sorry if I interrupted any plans you had for the day." She said as she made herself a little more comfortable on the couch.

"Actually you didn't, I declined all those thousands of ladies trying to get a date with me for just a movie marathon day. I was just about to watch my favorite movie." I explained as I went to put the movie in. "You're more than welcome to stay and watch it with me." I offered. She just nodded her head. "It's a lot better than going home and spending it alone." I smiled and turned on the movie and sat on the couch with Toothless laying at my feet and Astrid on my left. Half way through the movie I felt her head on my shoulder. I turned my head to see her fast asleep. I smiled gently at the peaceful look on her face. I watched the movie but my mind worked on a bigger plan to fix Astrid's ruined day. Then what she had said earlier crossed my mind. She was no slut. Snotlout will pay for the rumor he spread, but the damage dealt was large, and had to be fixed. An I think I had just the way to do it.

**Astrid's Pov:**

I woke with a jolt at the sudden wet lick I felt on my face. I was about to punch whoever it was till I saw Toothless giving me a happy tougn lolling face and wagging his tail. I could only smile and pet him before realizing Hiccup was missing. I then noticed a note on the table with some rose petals. I opened the note a read it to myself.

_Dear Astrid,_

_I have gone to the club to meet Gobber and ask him to contact someone for you. Come to the club at 7 pm. I am sure you will find it very impressive._

_Signed, Hiccup_

I read it over again and checked the time. It was 6:30. Just enough time to make it there. I could only wonder what Hiccup meant as I started to head to the car. It only took me 20 minutes to get there from his house and when I did get there it was abandoned except for three cars in the lot. I parked next to Hiccup's and went inside to find only one table lit and surrounded by roses. I went and sat at it wondering what Hiccup's plan was till suddenly the stage lit up and out from behind the curtains came none other than…Nightfury. I was shocked. I watched him walk up to a piano and touch it gently before opening it up and pooling the stool to it. He soon started playing a gentle tune.

**(Skin by Sixx a.m.)**

_Paint yourself a picture  
>Of what you wish you looked like<br>Maybe then they just might  
>Feel an ounce of your pain<em>

_Come into focus  
>Step out of the shadows<br>It's a losing battle  
>There's no need to be ashamed<em>

_'Cause they don't even know you  
>All they see is scars<br>They don't see the angel  
>Living in your heart<em>

_Let them find the real you  
>Buried deep within<br>Let them know with all you've got  
>That you are not your skin, oh, oh<em>

_And when they start to judge you  
>Show them your true colors<br>And do unto others  
>As you'd have done to you<em>

_Just rise above this  
>Kill them with your kindness<br>Ignorance is blindness  
>They're the ones that stand to lose<em>

_'Cause they don't even know you  
>All they see is scars<br>They don't see the angel  
>Living in your heart<em>

_Let them find the real you  
>Buried deep within<br>Let them know with all you've got  
>That you are not your skin, oh<em>

_Well, they don't even know you  
>All they see is scars<br>And they don't see the angels  
>Living in your heart<em>

_So let them find the real you  
>Buried deep within<br>Let them know with all you've got  
>That you are not, you are not your skin, oh,<em> _oh_

He ended the song and looked over at me with a small smile before getting up and walking over to the table I sat at.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(Hello everyone! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting! Do not think I am stopping this story! I got a review from one of you saying that I have abandoned this story. I have not. Life has gotten so busy lately with moving, job hunting, and college. I am hoping that I can get back into the swing with things. I have also come across a song that will be appearing in this chapter. I am also not abandoning any of my other stories. Like I said things have gotten busy so I hope to give you two chapters today. Enjoy!)**

**Astrid's Pov:**

I awoke with a small smile gracing my lips as I recalled my Valentines weekend. It started out horrible, sure Thuggary and the girls having insulted and embarrassing me out in public should have ruined everything, but Hiccup was there saving me again from the embarrassment and setting up a special performance from the Nightfury! I smiled to myself at the way Nightfury had looked at me that night and the way he made me feel wanted and cared about. I looked over to my clock to see that it was 6:30 in the morning. So I got up and showered, got changed, and ate some fruit before heading out to school. When I arrived at school I could hear people whispering to themselves while looking at me. I kept myself composed but could feel myself entering into a panic. It was like this all throughout the school day, once lunchtime came around I noticed Thuggary walking to the nurse's office with a bloody nose.

I looked over to Ruff, knowing how she reacted to what happened between me and him. I knew she must have done something. "What did you do to Thuggary, Ruff?" I asked her as I looked back over to his retreating form. "How should I know? Whoever did that to him or whatever happened that made it happen, I am glad. Just wish it had been me that did it though. It looked like a good amount of force to make his nose bend that way. It's almost as good as my past art works." She replies as she went back to eating her lunch. I looked hard at her to see if she was lying, but she was telling the truth. I got up from the table and started walking towards the nurse's office. I could feel the whole room watching me leave the table and follow me out of the cafeteria.

I arrived at the office and saw Thuggary sitting on a bed with a tissue in his nose and a slight crook in his nose, ruining his once appealing face. I kind of felt bad for him as I walked up to him. "What happened to you?" I asked as I stood in front of him. He looked at me and just rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to know? I bet you're happy to see me messed up like this." He wasn't wrong, I was glad he was hurt. Karma is a bitch, but it didn't mean I should rub it in his face. "Because unlike you, I get concerned for others who are hurt. So what happened?" I asked crossing my arms giving him a hard stare. He looked anywhere but me for about a minute before sighing. "I got punched for doing what I did to you and for what I had said." He responded.

_Punched? Who would be crazy enough to punch Thuggary?_ "He would have done worse if I hadn't told him why I did it." He added as an afterthought. "_Wait, What?" _I thought to myself giving him a confused expression. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He looked me directly in the eye, "I would have accepted to go with you on Valentines, but I was threatened… by Snotlout." He revealed as he broke eye contact with me and looked out the window. _"Snotlout! Why the son of a bitch! If it weren't for him I'd of had my day with Thuggary! I would of…!_" I stopped as an image of Hiccup flashed in my head. _"If he hadn't done that then I wouldn't have had the most amazing Valentine's day weekend of my life with Hiccup and Nightfury._" I thought to myself smiling a little. I look back to ask who it was but saw that Thuggary's attention was directed outside where a loud commotion was.

I looked outside to see everyone gathering around Snotlout and someone else. The second person had messy auburn hair. _"Auburn? No one has auburn hair except-"._ Suddenly it hit me. Hiccup had punched Thuggary! He was the one that broke his nose and now confronting Snotlout! I knew I had to get to him and stop him before he gets himself hurt. I turned and ran out of the office heading for the courtyard where the crowds been gathering. I could hear them all chanting and encouraging them to do something. I manage to get through the crowd in time to hear…

**Hiccup's Pov:**

The crowd around me was rather large and noisy, but I ignored them all. I focused on the man before me that ruined Astrid's holiday and spread such horrible rumors about her. He had a cocky grin on his face as he looked at me. His friends stood behind him laughing at me for calling him out. The entire crowd was laughing and saying I wouldn't make it. I ignored it all. "Why are you calling me out fishbone? You're making me miss lunch. Today was taco day." Snotlout says making his friends laugh even more as he grinned. My blood boiled a little but I kept myself calm. "I'm calling you out so I can tell you, that the next time you do something to hurt Astrid, I'll come for you." I said with no hesitation in my voice. This made everyone laugh. I looked over to see that Astrid was standing there looking at me with eyes that were telling me not to fight. I gave her a reassuring smile before looking back to Snotlout with a determined face.

"That is my only warning Snotlout. Take heed of it." I said as I turn to leave only to be blocked by his goons. "No Hiccup, you can't leave just yet. See, you made me miss lunch and accused me of doing something horrible. Even if it is true." Snotlout said as he approached me. I knew where this was heading so I turned to face him. "So I am going to beat you till you are an inch from death. I am going to be nice to you this once though. Who here has a radio connected to their IPod with internet connection?" Snotlout asks watching the crowd. One kid with a smug smile comes forward and puts it in front of them. "Alright Hiccup, I'm going to be nice and let you chose a song to listen to as I beat you down." Snotlout smiled sickly as he stood back and waited.

I looked at the list of songs but found only songs about death and giving up. Then, one song catches my eye. I looked at how often it was played and saw it was one of the least played on his list. So I pushed the button to play it.

**Normal Pov:**

Snotlout quickly throws a punch the moment Hiccup turns around while the guitar queues up. He felt the impact making him smile and everyone gasp. He thought it was for breaking something on Hiccups face until he realized that his fist still felt skin. He was shocked to see his fist caught in Hiccups hand. The music got louder and louder. Hiccups determined expression never changed as he waited. For what, Snotlout did not know suddenly the vocals kicked in.

**I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin**

_**Fall! **_

Hiccup throws a quick kick to Snotlout's stomach sending him stumbling a few feet back. Now the rhythm was deafening as Snotlout looked at Hiccup assuming a fighting stance, still with a determined look on his face. Snotlout became angry as he ran forward and threw punches left and right.

_**Now the dark begins to rise**_

_**Save your breath it's far from over**_

Hiccup continues to dodge and block his strikes, taking advantage of his small size to become a harder target to hit.

_**Leave the lost and dead behind**_

_**Now's your chance to run for cover**_

Hiccup sidestepped a punch and threw another jab at Snotlout's side only to be caught and thrown to the ground.

_**I don't want to change the world**_

_**I just want to leave it colder**_

Hiccup looked up to see Snotlout prepare to kick his head and rolled away just in time but got up to quickly. For Snotlout had thrown another punch and knocked him off his feet.

_**Light the fuse and burn it up**_

_**Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

Punch after punch landed on Hiccup. Sending one final punch, Snotlout knocked Hiccup to the ground watching his blood splatter seemed to make Snotlout smile even more. Snotlout just turns and starts to walk away thinking the fight is over.

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

Suddenly Hiccup puts his hands behind his head and hop's up to his feet, rushing towards Snotlout throwing a kick and making contact with his back.

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall, I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**Fall! **_

Snotlout falls face first, into the dirt for a good five feet. He lifts his head and slams his fist into the ground with anger. "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!"

_**Watch the end through dying eyes**_

_**Now the dark is taking over**_

Snotlout pulls out a knife and smiles evilly. "Bet you're scared now Hiccup." He says as he swings at him. Hiccup dodges but the knife cuts his arm slightly. "Take this you useless waste of space!"

_**Show me where forever dies**_

_**Take the fall and run to heaven**_

Snotlout was smiling like a maniac while other students seemed to realize that this had become a serious fight. Astrid watched from the sidelines with growing concern as Hiccup was stabbed in the arm with a knife.

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in**_

Hiccup blocked Snotlout's next attack and twisted his arm, disarming him completely and kicking the knife away before continueing on with his barrage of quick jabs.

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall, I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive, paranoid **_

_**I have lost the will to change**_

_**And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

Snotlout was losing momentum and was getting slower. Hiccup saw the fight was drawing to a close but his arm was bleeding profoundly and his body was in pain from the strong blows he had obtained. _"One more of those and I am sure to lose…" _Hiccup thought to himself as he dodged yet another punch. _"come on just one… more…"_ Hiccup thought as he blocked a punch and saw an opening. He quickly threw a hooked punch straight into Snotlout's face. Everything seemed to slow down as it made contact.

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall, I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive, paranoid**_

_**I have lost the will to change **_

_**And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**Fall!**_

Snotlout hit the ground hard as he was knocked out. The crowd had gone quite but Hiccup didn't care. He had relayed his message, even if it wasn't the way he wanted it to be relayed. He looked over to Astrid's shocked face and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him as he turned and went to the nurse's office. The teachers soon interrogated the boys and let them off with warnings of suspension. Hiccup felt better having finally beaten Snotlout and defend his dream girl, but then a thought came to his mind that made him panic. What is he going to do for his performance at the forge?


End file.
